Player vs. Player
In World of Warcraft, player vs. player (commonly abbreviated PvP) denotes player versus player combat of any kind such as: * Dueling - one vs one combat in a controlled environment. * Battlegrounds - group vs group combat in a competitive environment. Players that complete a battleground receive 'marks' for the appropriate battleground, which are used as a sort of currency to purchase rewards from PvP vendors. * Random PvP - whenever a player comes across another player of an opposing faction whose PvP Flag is turned on (or if two players meet in a contested territory) that player can engage the other one in combat. This is different from the other types because this is an uncontrolled environment. Players do not have the ability to choose their opponents. In Battlegrounds you will be fighting people close to your level. In dueling you can choose who you wish to fight. In Open Combat (only seen on PvP servers, in the Arena, and any time your PvP flag is on) players 40 levels higher than you can choose to fight you if they so desire and you cannot decline. 10 players of an opposing faction can gang up on you when you are soloing and you cannot decline. However, if you happen to spot some members of the other faction of a reasonable level, and you're ready for a fight... *World PvP **As of Patch 1.12, the Eastern Plaguelands and Silithus have special PvP related goals. **In Outland , 4 zones have PvP objectives: Hellfire Peninsula, Zangarmarsh, Terokkar Forest, and Nagrand. Honor Points Killing players of an opposing faction that is the same level, a higher level, or up to eight levels lower will gain a player Honor Points. As of Patch 2.0 the player uses Honor Points and Battleground Marks of Honor to purchase superior and epic items in Stormwind's Champions' Hall or Ogrimmar's Hall of Legends. Arena Points Winning matches in rated arena games affects your team's arena rating. Each week players receive Arena Points based on their arena teams' standings. These points can be used to purchase epic items from Vixton Pinchwhistle in Area 52. PvP Tokens Killing players in some specific locations in Outlands can also give the player PvP Tokens such as Mark of Honor Hold, Mark of Thrallmar and Halaa Battle Token. PvP Rewards PvP Tokens can be turned in (sometimes requiring other tokens in combination) for rewards (usually armor, weapons or trinkets). See PvP Rewards for more detail. PvP Realms PvP also refers to PvP Realms, which are Realms where Open Combat happens much more often since around level 20 players will be pushed into adventuring in contested territories. By level 30, pretty much all your leveling will be done in contested territories. See PvP Flag for more information, or you can also see the official Realm Types page and PvP Combat page. There are players who only play on PvE realms that will say they do so because they think PvP servers are nothing but non-stop ganking, where it's impossible to do anything but die over and over as you're swarmed by level 70s of the other faction. While this does happen from time to time, it's hardly "all that happens". It is true you're likely to end up in a bit of combat you weren't expecting, but so long as you play on one of the newer servers (you can find out which are the new servers here) combat is usually with players of your level, so long as you don't wander into higher leveled areas. In many cases, you can also see horde and alliance cooperate, or at least accept being in each others presence. This is because neither side want to risk a corpse run, or because the quest or grinding they are doing is simply more important. Its also worthy to note that since TBC, most high level players are busy levelling and questing, and otherwise pre-occupied elsehwere, leaving the Azerothian lower level area's relatively free of overwhelmingly high level gankers. Professional WOW powerleveling,Fast & safe wow powerleveling,we offer wow powerleveling & wow gold servie,cheap wow powerleveling ,Xowow is the leading MMORPG services company. wow powerleveling wow power level wow powerleveling wow power leveling cheap wow powerleveling wow gold wow gold Category:PvP Category:Game Terms